


D R A G H I M 2

by MoonflowerKuroo



Series: D R A G H I M [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2000 words of shit, M/M, Texting, drag kuroo, gays, this is a mess, tsukki is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: “I’m glad to hear you feel better,” Kenma told Tsukishima, earning a hum from the blonde.“Thank you, Kenma-san,” he replied. “But I have to ask. How did Kuroo-san fuck up your first kiss?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to my other fic named D R A G H I M. some people wanted to know how kuroo fucked up kenma's first kiss so i took it and ran (kuroo and kenma's kissing fail, how kuroo asks out kenma, and kuroo's first kiss in middle school is based off real events)

**megane [03:34]**  
It happened again.

 **OWLEMOJI [03:34]**  
did what???

 **iwazoomi [03:35]**  
fuck this

 

Kenma’s phone vibrated in his hand and he jumped in shock. Kuroo’s hand reached up his spine, stroking back down. Kenma answered Iwaizumi’s group call, immediately hearing Oikawa in the middle of whining.

“-wanted to call, I would have shoved my hand down the garbage disposal ten minutes ago.”

“Nice to speak to you too,” came Akaashi’s pissed off voice. Bokuto crackled from the other line.

“I didn’t realise this would happen,” Tsukishima said, sighing. 

“Yeah, well, it’s happening,” Oikawa snapped. “So what did you do?”

“Yamaguchi had class so he went home.”

“Yamaguchi?” Kuroo grunted, leaning over Kenma’s shoulder. His boyfriend rolled over, holding the phone between them. “The guy you fucked a few months ago?”

“Yes, the guy I fucked a few months ago,” Tsukishima deadpanned. “We talked.”

“And?” Akaashi asked.

Tsukishima took a few moments to respond. “We’re… We’re something. I’m not sure what, but I’m sure it will be okay.”

“That’s good to hear,” Iwaizumi said, a smile present in his voice. Shuffling came from his line before he grunted. “Tooru says congrats.”

“You don’t sound happy about that,” Bokuto laughed.

“Called Kei a loser before saying, ‘hey, but that’s cute,’” Iwaizumi replied.

Tsukishima sniffed. “Thanks, I guess,” he hissed. 

“I’m just saying,” came Oikawa’s voice. “Why did it take a few months to fuck him again?”

Tsukishima sighed. “Nerves? I was worried. Sue me for caring for a friend as well.”

Kuroo gasped. “Tsukki? Caring for a friend?”

“This is revolutionary!” Bokuto yelled, earning a scoff from Akaashi. Kuroo cackled as Tsukishima mostly likely rolled his eyes. Kenma scowled, shoving Kuroo in the chest.

“I’m glad to hear you feel better,” Kenma told Tsukishima, earning a hum from the blonde.

“Thank you, Kenma-san,” he replied. “But I have to ask. How did Kuroo-san fuck up your first kiss?”

Oikawa and Bokuto burst out laughing as Kuroo scowled. Oikawa cackled, a thump and groan interrupting him. Iwaizumi’s own laugh followed after. Everyone went quiet as Iwaizumi’s laugh eased down. He sighed, a grin in his voice.

“Tooru just laughed so hard he fell out of bed.”

Bokuto’s cackle started again, along with Kuroo’s own crazed laughter. Kenma sniffed, laughing through his nose, along with Akaashi’s own quiet chuckle. Tsukishima grunted.

“I haven’t gotten an answer yet,” he huffed. Kenma passed the phone to Kuroo, covering himself up with the sheets to his chin. Kuroo sighed, taking the phone from him.

“Okay,” Kuroo said slowly. “So… I asked Kenma out while we were at my house, right, because-“

“You were cuddle buddies?” Iwaizumi teased, earning a snort from Tsukishima and Oikawa.

“Dude, they actually were,” Bokuto said seriously. “Like, major cuddle buddies. And Kuroo kissed his head like all the time.”

“You whore,” Oikawa laughed.

“Shut up,” Kuroo growled. “It’s cute, if anything.” Bokuto snorted. Oikawa scoffed while Iwaizumi growled in his throat. “But shut the fuck up, I’m telling a blackmail story,” Kuroo huffed. “One time only.”

“Be my guest,” Oikawa laughed.

“Okay, so… We were… _cuddle buddies_.” Kuroo grimaced. “But I was texting Bokuto and he asked if Kenma and I were dating yet and before I asked him I told Bokuto we were.

“Basically, Kenma slapped my arm and was like ‘no we’re not you shit’ and I said that we basically were and he said ‘you never asked me’ and all that stuff.” Kuroo smirked at Kenma’s glaring eyes from over the covers.

“So I asked him and he said yes-“

“Obviously,” Akaashi deadpanned. Kuroo smirked.

“Yeah, _obviously_. But here’s the twist.” Kuroo ignored Kenma’s bright gold eyes and knew he was smiling underneath the covers. 

“Kenma had never kissed anyone so of course my first though was ‘don’t fuck it up, Tetsurou!’”

Kuroo sighed when Oikawa snickered. “And you fucked it up?” came Tsukishima’s blunt voice.

“Yeah, Tsukki, I fucked it up,” Kuroo said calmly. “Because of the position we were in, I didn’t realise I wouldn’t be able to kiss him properly. But alas, I swooped in and straight up only pecked his upper lip before trying to play it off smoothly.”

“And that didn’t work either?” Akaashi asked.

“He got really embarrassed and smacked himself in the face,” Kenma said. Kuroo rolled his eyes, shifting on the bed. Oikawa laughed, as did Bokuto along with Iwaizumi’s chuckle.

“But I’m sure your first kisses were roughly the same,” Kenma said and all laughing ceased. Kenma looked smug and Kuroo was glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of that statement anymore.

“I’ll go first,” Bokuto said surprisingly.

“Fuck off, your first kiss was me so shut up,” came Akaashi’s snappy response. “Try and embarrass me, I dare you.”

Bokuto chuckled, making a loud kissing noise followed by Akaashi clearing his throat. A, overdramatic groan came from Oikawa before he yelped, Iwaizumi growling in his throat.

“Fuckin’ try it and see how far you get, Tooru,” he snarled. “My first kiss was Tooru but he was about to brag about he ‘stole my virginity’ too while he was at it which! Did not happen. I lost it to a guy on the soccer team.”

“Fuck off,” came Kuroo’s response. “You’re a filthy liar. We all know it was Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi didn’t response until Bokuto gave a nervous laugh. “Okay, yeah, it was Tooru. But in my defence, I wasn’t completely useless.”

“Alright, you cocky bitch,” Oikawa hissed. “We all know you topped.”

“‘Course I did.”

Akaashi sighed. “My first kiss was with a girl.”

“Yikes,” Tsukishima muttered.

Akaashi huffed. “It wasn’t that bad. I was fourteen. It was a learning experience, though. She was my best friend and I told her I didn’t know if I liked boys so she said I could kiss her and see how I felt.”

“And would you look at that,” Kuroo grinned.

“You’re queer!” Bokuto exclaimed. Akaashi laughed through his nose.

“Yes, I’m queer. Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

“You still call him Bokuto-san?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Well, it depends on the setting,” Akaashi said. “Since I’m very close with his family, I call him Kouta-“

“Wait, where did Tsukishima go?” Kenma interrupted. Akaashi stopped talking before typing came from his end.

“I’m still here,” Tsukishima said. “… And thank you for trying to wake me up again, Akaashi-san.”

“It’s fine,” Akaashi said, smile present in his voice. “But how was your first kiss? If you don’t mind me asking such a personal question, of course.”

“I never dated in high school,” the blonde responded calmly. “So it didn’t happen until college. I was at a frat party and Kageyama shoved me into a random guy.”

“Oh no,” Oikawa whispered. “Your first kiss was with a stranger?”

“His name was Terushima. He was nice.” Tsukishima chuckled. “He gave me his number but we didn’t speak much. I see him around campus and sometimes we talk before class.”

“Weird chain of events,” Iwaizumi said. “But I’m glad it wasn’t traumatic.”

“I gave Kageyama a dead leg when he sat down.”

“I’m _livid_ ,” Oikawa laughed. “What about Tetsu?”

“Guy I dated in middle school,” he replied. “Well, not dated. It was more like-“

“Play time?” Tsukishima offered. Akaashi snorted, his laughter muffled by most likely his hand.

“Haha,” Kuroo retorted. “Yeah, it was a middle school relationship. What else do you expect me to call it?”

“Was it good?” Tsukishima asked innocently.

“Eh, I’ve had better but it wasn’t bad. You’d be surprised at how good Kenma is.”

Kenma punched his arm, his face going red. Kuroo chuckled, kissing his temple. Kenma huffed and turned away from him and ended up folding, leaning into his boyfriend’s chest.

“We completely forgot about Tsukki,” Oikawa said quietly. “What happened with Yamaguchi?”

“What do you think happened?” Tsukishima snapped. “I fucked him again.”

“Yeah, but why tell us?” Bokuto asked. “You seemed scared about it.”

Tsukishima sighed. “I tell you guys everything, surprisingly. I had to tell you about this.”

“Are you guys going to date?” Akaashi asked softly.

“I’m not sure…” Tsukishima answered, his voice quiet. “Of course, whatever happens, happens. But I just don’t know what he wants.”

“You have to talk,” Kenma states suddenly. The line goes quiet. “I gave you this advice before.”

“I know, I’m just…” Tsukishima sighed again. “We’re very different people.”

“I wonder how that feels,” Kenma just about spits before huffing. “You still have to talk. I wouldn’t be with Kuro without talking, so you should maybe do it.”

“Yeah… You’re right. You’re right again.”

“I know.”

Kuroo snorted, raising his eyebrows. “You’re the little advice giver of our group now, huh?”

“Damn,” Oikawa grunted. “I thought Keiji had that in the _bag_.”

“I need a rest every once and a while,” came the former advice giver’s response. He groaned. “I’m tired. I hate to cut this short, but I’m leaving. Koutarou might stay online.”

“Nah, I’m hitting it too,” Bokuto said. “Night guys!” Bokuto hung up, Oikawa and Iwaizumi leaving too, therefore ending the call.

 

 **Xx_4ppl3p1_xX [04:23]**  
i have something else to say

 

 **megane [04:23]**  
Go for it.

 

 **Xx_4ppl3p1_xX [04:24]**  
wait no pm me

 

Kenma blinked when a private message from Tsukishima appeared. Kuroo settled into bed, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s stomach and snuggled into his chest. Kenma typed over his head.

 

 **Tsukishima Kei [04:25]**  
Yes?

 

 **Me [04:26]**  
if things decide to go into dating, it’s better to be sure than to rush

 **Me [04:26]**  
its better to make sure you both know what’s happening. what’s between you two

 

 **Tsukishima Kei [04:27]**  
Was it the same for you and Kuroo-san?

 

 **Me [04:27]**  
i wouldn’t have it any other way

 **Me [04:28]**  
kei believe it or not, i do actually love kuro

 

 **Tsukishima Kei [04:28]**  
I know. I can tell.

 

 **Me [04:29]**  
good. im glad i don’t have to spell it out

 **Me [04:30]**  
i’ve known him since i was little and its sort of slow paced with him because even now, we’re still figuring things out. but i think that’s good

 

 **Tsukishima Kei [04:30]**  
I think I understand. Thank you, Kenma-san. I’ll keep that in mind.

 

“What’s he sayin’?” Kuroo mumbled into Kenma’s chest. Kenma frowned at him. “Yeah, I can tell you’re talking to him.”

Kenma huffed a breath. “That he will sort out what he wants with Yamaguchi.”

Kuroo looked up, kissing Kenma on the nose. “Glad to hear it,” he smiled. He tilted his head. “You said you love me?”

Kenma nodded, stroking his cheek. “I do.” He rolled his eyes when Kuroo grinned. “We’ve been dating for five years. You should know this.”

Kuroo leaned up, kissing him softly. He hummed. “I know. It’s just nice to hear it like this. I love you too.”

“I’m glad you didn’t screw up all the other kisses,” Kenma whispered, smiling softly when Kuroo rolled his eyes, kissing him again. Kenma looked into his eyes when Kuroo pulled back, taking in Kuroo’s sleepy grin.

“I do love you,” Kenma whispered, his cheeks pink. “A lot.”

“And I will continue to love you,” Kuroo replied, pecking his cheek. “Until time decides to kill me.”

Kenma scowled, pulling back. “You always ruin moments like these,” he said bluntly.

“Though process,” he replied easily. “My brain doesn’t connect to my mouth. Sorry, kitten.” He shrugged, laying back down on Kenma’s chest. “Maybe one day I won’t fuck it up.”

“I’m sure there’ll be a lot more moments.”

“I should goddamn hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol here's this.  
> kuroo's pain is real bc its my pain. all of the first kiss, middle school kiss and how he asked out kenma is all based off how i asked out my datemate lol


End file.
